StarHeart
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Ol'Skool's 'da teach-r, Burn's 'da warrior, Deets' 'da dream-r, Fizz's 'da build-r, & Loogie's 'da jok-r. 'Dere's 2 more: 'da protector & 'da alchemist. If Ed's 'da protector, who's 'da alchemist? Ed's sis: Belledonna! Ed/Deets. Fizz/Loogie. Burn/OC.
1. Belledonna

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Ed, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

"Star-Heart."**_ --  
Prolouge. --  
_**"Belledonna."**_

* * *

"Roar, roar!" one of these two dragons snarled as they then started to fight. 

"Venus?! Hunter?! What in tar-nation?!" an old man with a Texas-accent got between the two dragons. "Your harnesses must gettin' too tight again?!" he said as he let the dragons loose so he could make some adjustments. They made a run for it!

"Come back here, you two good-for-nothin', ungrateful, overgrown lizards known as turkey-dragons?!" the old man, whom was named Mr. McDrake, yelled in outburst as he chased Venus & Hunter.

When they stopped, they were standing in front of some ruins. "What the--"

* * *

A few weeks later..._

* * *

"__Roar!__"_ a worried Venus growled in fear for her master.

"Quit your worryin', Ve?!" McDrake reassured her. "I know what it is I'm doin'?!" he then put in the last bit of data.

A light glowed from the chamber of which he found within the ruins. It bursted open! Fluids were spayed everywhere! Out of the chamber, walked a 10-year-old girl, with ragged brown hair, & bright amber-colored eyes. It only was two steps that she took before she fell, it was McDrake who caught her in his arms. "Where am I?"

"Oh, just ol' ruins. Name's McDrake, what's your name, Missy?!"

* * *

"Bel-Belle-Belledonna!" she said with a smile & a shout. "What are those?" she then asked as she pointed to Venus & Hunter.

"Those are turkey-dragons."

"Turkey-dragons?!"

"A turkey-dragon's a kind of dragon that part turkey. They eat nothin' but plants, & they fold up any part of their body nice & neaty."

"Really?! Wow!" she said, grinning ear to ear. "Hi there, what are your names?" she then asked the two of them. They replied with a series of roars & growls. "Really?! Those are nice names, I think?!" she then told them. "Nice to meet you, Venus?!" she said as she petted the pink turkey-dragon on the head. "Nice to meet you, Hunter?!" she said to the dark-blue turkey-dragon while she scratched him on the chin.

* * *

"Ya can understand 'em?!"

"Sure, I guess?! Can't you!?"

"Heck, no?! All I can is a bunch of roaring & growling?!" he said to her as he watched her hang that head of hers. "Ya don't know nothing 'bout yourself other than your name, don't ya?!"

"I guess not?!"

"& ya don't have nowhere to go either, don't ya?!"

"I guess, you could say, I don't?!"

* * *

"Poor thin'?! Too young ta be on your own?! Why don't ya come with me!?"

"Really?!"

"Why of course?! I could use someone like ya 'round?! & ya need a place ta stay?! So, then, it's settled?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

A year later...

* * *

"Belledonna?! BELLEDONNA?!?!"

"IT'S DONNY, GRANDPA MCDRAKE?! I'M A' COMING, O.K.?!"

* * *

"Did ya feed the turkey-dragons & horse-dragons?!"

"No, but I was gonna?!" she told him. In the past year, Belledonna, or Donny as she perfered, had regained her personality, which was tomboyish while kind-hearted & happy-go-lucky at the same time.

She looked at the synbol on the palm of her hand. It was a triangle of three circles overlapping each other. "Oh Venus?! Why can't I remember my life, from before I met Grandpa McDrake, or you, any of the other wonderful creatures I've come to know!?"

_"__Roar! Curr, curr!__"_

The dragon stood up on the girl, giving her a big, splopy, lick. "Ha ha ha! Stop it, Venus?! That tickles?!" Donny said with a laugh & a smile.

* * *

3 years later...

* * *

_Knock, knock!_

"I'll get it?!" McDrake said, not-so-loudly so he wouldn't wake Donny, as he went to the door. "Howdy?! What can I do for you?" he said as he then greeted a strange, tall man, with short black hair, tied in a little ponytail at the top sighed, looking through his dark glasses.

"I heard you have, in your possessation, an young cyborg, capable of communicating with animals & proforming alchemy, if I'm mistaken?!"

"Yep! That'd my Donny. Of course, I hope Belledonna hasn't been too much trouble?!"

"Oh no! She has not been any trouble at all, in fact, I have come here to buy her?!"

* * *

"But...you can't buy her?!"

"She's just an cyborg?!"

"You're wrong?! Donny's more than that?! I put her together with my own two hands! I'm the one who taught her everything she's learned in the past three years! I can't just sell her; she's my baby girl!"

"I'm not someone that you would want to anger, McDrake?!"

"I know, Bedlam?! But Donny's got an...stubborn streak. If I did sell her ta ya, she'd might just escape, 'first chance she got!"

"That is it?! I have tried to be reasonable, but you have forced my hand. If I can't buy her, then I will take her?!" he said as he let himself out. "I will be back for her in the morning!"

* * *

"Donny?! Wake up?! I need ta tell somethin'?!" McDrake said as he knocked on Donny's bedroom door. When there was no answer, he thought that she was still asleep. He went in to find that she was already awake, & packing her things. "Donny?! How--"

"I overheard you & that Bedlam fella talkin'. I didn't to--" she choked on her words & then started to cry.

"There, there?!"

"Grandpa McDrake?! I'm so scared?! I don't know what ta do?!"

"Well, first off, ya gonna tie ta Venus & run off with her! Think of her as a goodbye gift?! O.K.?!"

"O.K.! Thanks for everything, Grandpa McDrake?! You've been like a father ta me?!"

"No need ta thank me?! Ya just do what ya've ta do?!"

* * *

A year later...

* * *

"O.K.?! Where the heck am I?" Donny said as she looked at the many buildings in front of her. She then saw a billboard. "Let's see: 'Wel-co-me; Welcome; t-o; to; Pro-gre-ss; Progress; Ci-ty; City; Welcome to Progress City!' 'Progress City', Huh?! Well, I guess, this is our new home?!"

_"__Roar!__"_

"I know, Ve?! But we've got no choice?! We've got ta keep running from Bedlam. I know you'd want someplace better ta raise your lil' one, but this is the best we can do!" she said as she rubbed her turkey-dragon's belly.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Donny's dreams...__

* * *

"What's going on here? Who are ya? What are ya doin' in my dreams?!" Donny stood up in a blue-lit garden as she questioned a strange woman._

_"It's so good to see you again, Belledonna, my daughter. I am so sorry for keeping you & your twin brother, Ederagon, apart. I had to, for he would have gotton you, & many doomed if he did. I hope, you can forgive, & forgive your father, for all we have done." the woman told her._

_"You?! You're my mother?! I've got a twin bro?!" Donny grasped in pure shock. "Well, at least, I now know some things?! I've got so many questions?!"_

_"Too bad, I have not enough time to answer them?!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"I was able to tell you what I have already said, that should be enough?! There is not much time?! You must find your brother, Ederagon, if you are to defeat the greatest evil the world has ever seen?!" Donny's mother said as she began to fade._

* * *

"No,...mother?!...Don't?!..." Donny said as she tossed & turned in her sleeping bag. She grasped as she woke with a start.

_"__Roar!__"_ Venus nudged her in confort.

"It's O.K., Venus?! I'm O.K?!" Donny said as she petted Venus' muzzle. "& I'd now got a clue to my past!"

_"__Roar?__"_

"I've got a bro, a twin bro?!" Donny said as she greeted the shock on Venus' face with a smile. "His name's Ederagon, & now I'm gonna do whatever it's takes ta find 'im?!"

"Roar?!"

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!!! Gotcha ya with a cliffhanger!!!! Don't worry?! There'll be a new chapter soon! I've already got some set age, so, here they're:

McDrake: 66 yrs old.

Ol'Sckool: 61 yrs old.

Bedlam: 51 yrs old.

Burn: 16 yrs old.

Belledonna (Donny): 15 yrs old.

Ederagon (Ed): 15 yrs old.

Sarah (Deets): 14 & 1/2 yrs old.

Loogie: 14 yrs old.

Franis (Fizz): 13 yrs old.

Dr. Pinch: n/a

See ya later!!!

* * *


	2. Ederagon

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Ed, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.**_

* * *

"Star-Heart."_** --  
Prologue: Part 01. --  
**_"Ederagon."

* * *

_**A year & a half ago...**_

* * *

_**"Well, at least we didn't lose the drop?!" exclaimed a tall boy, named Loggie, with dark brown hair, turquoise eyes and suit, & a catfish puppet on his left hand. 

"Yeah. But we almost _did_?! & you along with it?!" said a muscular boy, Burn, with brown skin, black hair, orange eyes and a black suit with yellow and orange flame designs.

"What's your problem, Loggie?!" asked a tall girl, Deets, with pink hair in a ponytail, green eyes and a pink and black suit.

"Loggie?! 'Sorry about what happened back there?!" a little girl with orange hair, forest green eyes and a purple suit, Fizz, said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't hurt, are you?!"

"Nah! If I was hurt, Dr. Pinch would be wanting to be working like an armadillo on it's burrow."

"You got that right?!"

* * *

"How mad do you think Ol' Skool will be at him?" Deets asked Burn.

"I wouldn't be too mad at him, in fact, I'd might just let him off with a warning." said an old man with white hair in a ponytail dreads, blue eyes being covered by sunglasses, wearing a red shirt and white pants, better known as Ol' Skool.

"OL' SKOOL?!?!"

"Anyway, what happened?"

"Well, while we were delivering the drop, it almost got jacked by Robox Couriers. Fizz tried to save us with her teleporter ray, but it backfired. Long story short, not only did we come so very close to losing the package, but Loggie as well!"

"Well, at least no one was hurt?! So, I'm gonna overlook it, just this once."

"That went well?!"

* * *

Shortly later...

* * *

_Beep-boop!_

_Beep-boop!_

"What's going on?" Burn asked as he & his fellow couriers were getting ready for their next assignment.

"An object with a wallop of a energy signature was just picked up on the sensors." Ol' Skool replied as he looked at the computer in front of him.

"Shouldn't we go & check it out?!"

"No. You've got a job to do, & a drop to finish?!" Ol' Skool headed into his office. "You deliver the drop, I'll check out the 'energy object', O.K.?!"

* * *

Shortly later...

* * *

"This is the place." Ol' Skool said as he stood in front of a old, rundown, warehouse.

* * *

&&&

* * *

6 months later...

* * *

"& that should do it?!" Ol' Skool said as he input some data into the machine in front. "That's the last piece of data."

A light glowed from the chamber of which he found within the warehouse. It bursted open! Fluids were spayed everywhere! A young, teenage, blue eyed, black-haired, boy, stepped out of the chamber. He then passed out & fell onto the floor, but Ol' Skool caught him in time.

"Why, hello there?! Are you O.K.?"

* * *

Shortly later...

* * *

"Mnn?!"

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Not sure?! Where are I? How did I get? What am I doing?"

"Well, this is the Dojo, it's the HQ, or headquarters, of Dojo Deliveries, a delivery service that I run, in other words, it's where I live & where I work." Ol' Skool said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I brought you here. By the way, my name's Ol' Skool. What's yours?"

"What's my what!?"

"No, what is your name?"

"Oh! My name's Ederagon!"

"Ederagon?! Do you mind if I call you 'Ed', do you?"

"No, I think?!"

* * *

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Take what?!"

"Nevermind." Ol' Skool said as he slightly slapped his own face. "Look, Ed?! This is all new to you. You're some..." he was interrupted by an untimely disappearance from Ed. "...Training?!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" a dissent scream came from down the hallway.

"Oh dear?! That was Fizz!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Ed?! You can't just go running around on your own in a place you don't anything about! You could--" Ol' Skool said before he saw why Fizz was so mad at Ed. "You could hurt, particularly by someone who mad at you for walking in on them when they're in the shower with no clothes on, got that?!"

"Yeah." Ed rubbed the side of his head in pain. "Right here!" he then pointed to the spot that he'd just rubbed.

"Sorry, Fizz?! He's new here?!"

"That's O.K., Ol' Skool! That's not the first time that's happened..." Fizz headed back towards the shower. "...I just hope it's the last?!"

* * *

"Ol' Skool?! Who was that guy?"

"First off, that wasn't a guy, it was a girl; & second off, her name's Fizz."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Shortly later...

* * *

"So, 'anyone know why Ol' Skool wanted us all to be here!?"

"Maybe he got a pet zebra named Sgt. Peppermint?!"

"Loggie?!?!"

"Or maybe he wants us all to meet the new guy?!"

"Ha ha ha! That's funny, Fizz! Real funny. Loggie could learn a thing or 2 from you 'bout jokes?!" Burn said, laughing. "New guy?! Why would Ol' Skool bring in a new guy!? We don't need a new guy! We're fine just the way we are!"

"Uh, Burn?! That wasn't a joke?!" Fizz said as she met her leader's shock. "Oh, & in case you guys how or why I know about this guy, he walked in on me while I was in the shower."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?!"

"No, I'm fine, Loggie?!" Fizz told him. "But if he does that again, he's gonna get it!"

* * *

"WHAT?!?!" Burn finally screamed.

"Hey there, everyone?! I want you to meet someone; he'll be joining Dojo." Ol' Skool said as he shoved Ed out from behind his back. "Everyone?! Meet Ed?!"

"Hi there?!"

"Ed?! This is Burn..."

"Hi?!" Ed waved, but Burn's only reply was to snort.

"...That's Loggie..."

"Hey?!"

"Well, you're no zebra named Sgt. Peppermint, but you'll do?!"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Ol' Skool told him. "He's known to do stuff like that. Don't ask what that stuff is?!" he said as Ed nodded an 'O.K.' to him. "Anyway, you've already met Fizz..."

* * *

"Hello. 'Sorry about earlier?!"

"That's O.K., just don't let it happen again?!"

"O.K.!"

"...& finally, that's Deets!"

"Hiya?!"

"Uh, h-h-hello there, uh, D-D-Deets?!"

"O.K., Ol' Skool?! How do we know that this guy's not some Bedlem spy?!"

"Bedlem?! What's Bedlem?"

"Not what, who?! Bedlem's a gluttinous, greedy person who's bent on taken over control of all of Progress City, that's the name of this city, the one Dojo's in." Fizz explained to Ed. "Ol' Skool knows him better than anyone."

"Really?!" he turned to Ol' Skool. "How come?!"

"Well, Ed, he & I were once business partners, that is, until he betrayed me, & took the business all for himself, leaving me with nothing."

* * *

"I'm sorry?! I had no idea--"

"That's O.K., Ed?! It's no good at all to hold on the past." Ol' Skool said as he then turned to Burn. "Now, Burn?! If he were a spy, he'd know about Bedlem?!"

"O.K.?! But for now, I still don't trust him, you got that?!" Burn replied as he stormed off to his room.

"He'll be O.K.?!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

A year later...

* * *

"Hey, Ed?! I know you're still upset about Ol' Skool. We all miss him. I just wanted to see if you're O.K.?!" Deets knocked as she went into Ed's room. What she then saw was no pretty picture. Ed was laying in bed, curled up in pain. He wouldn't stop moaning & groaning; & he was panting fierce. "Touch?! What happened!?"

"I don't know! He muttered something in his sleep, but what he said didn't make any sense. He woke up screaming, then fell back onto the bed, & he complained about how cold he thought it was. He was sweating badly, still is, & when I checked his bios, I found that he was burning up with fever. & his nose's bleeding, & he's holding his side in pain." the little AI represented by a little floating fireball hologram with a face explained.

"Oh no?!" Deets grasped with fright, she couldn't lose him, not now! She then picked up Ed's fever-ridden body & ran down to the med-bed. "I'll get you some help, Ed! I promise; just don't die! Hold on, Ed?! Hold on?!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!!! Gotcha ya with a cliffhanger!!!! Don't worry?! There'll be a new chapter soon! I've already got some set age, so, here they're:

McDrake: 66 yrs old.

Ol'Sckool: 61 yrs old.

Bedlam: 51 yrs old.

Badr-Baqir(Burn): 16 yrs old.

Belledonna (Donny): 15 yrs old.

Ederagon (Ed): 15 yrs old.

Sarah (Deets): 14 & 1/2 yrs old.

Lance (Loogie): 14 yrs old.

Franis (Fizz): 13 yrs old.

Dr. Pinch: n/a

See ya later!!!

* * *


	3. The Dojo's Newest Member!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Ed, the show, the characters, or anything else about the t.v. show. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic._**

* * *

"Star-Heart."**_ --  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"The Dojo's Newest Member!"**_

* * *

"How is he?"

"Star-Heart."

"He has a minor case of Fluxlok, Deets, but it's already starting to clear up."

"Thank goodness?!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Burn?"

"He's still on special assignment, Loggie."

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, at Progress Park...

* * *

"What's the deal with Clowns? You think, after you've saved their butts along with the rest of the world, you think they'd leave you alone?!"

_"Roar!"_ Burn quickly came to a stop as he heard the roar of a startled turkey-dragon, namely, Venus.

"Easy there?! I'm not gonna hurt you?!"

_"Roar!"_

"Easy there..." Burn said, but then stopped as he looked the turkey-dragon over. "...Girl?!"

_"Roar!"_

"Easy, girl?! Easy?!"

"VENUS?!" a young girl, around Burn's age, called out. "There ya are?!"_

* * *

_

'Who's that girl!? I'd never seen any girl go up to a full-grown turkey so calmly before?!'

"Where've ya been!?"

_"Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar."_

"Out for some fresh air?! Venus, look 'round! We're in the city! You or your egg'll get hurt?! I can't go & have that!"

"Did ya say 'egg'!?"

"Who might ya be!?"

* * *

"The name's Burn!"

"I'm Donny, & this here's Venus!"

"But you're a girl?!"

"Ya got a problem with that?!"

"No, I'm cool with that! It's O.K.?!"

"Good, 'cause it stands for Belledonna?! B-E-L-L-E-D-O-N-N-A."

"That's a, uh, lovely, uh, name, Donny?!"

* * *

"Lovely?!"

"As in nice, very nice?!"

"Well, thanks, Burn." Then a few of the Atlas 5s were about ran Burn over. "WATCH OUT!"

"DONNY?!" Donny had Burn out of the way, but got rammed herself. "Nnnnnooooo!!"

_"ROAR!"_

"She's hurt badly! Now Venus, I've got a friend back where I live & work, I'm gonna take Donny there. That way, my friend can help her. Is that O.K.?!" the turkey-dragon nodded in reply. "You better come too?!"

* * *

Later, back at the Dojo...

* * *

"Hey, Burn! You're...back?!" Deets went to greet her co-worker, only to be stopped short by the sight of Venus. "Aaaaahhhhh!! DRAGON!!"

"Sorry 'bout that?! Deets isn't a fan of dragons."

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Dojo...

* * *

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Ed."

"Yeah. I'd no idea I was sick!"

* * *

"Most cases of Fluxlok, no matter how major or minor, are caused so suddenly, no one knows what happens until it's too late. You're lucky that Deets went to check on you when she did, or...uh, I don't want to say what would happened to you then."

"That's O.K., Fizz?! You don't have to tell him."

"Thanks, Loggie."

"this is the part where you say 'you're welcome!', loggie?!"

"quiet, dr. pinch?! i got it all under control." Loggie whispered to Dr. Pinch, as he had just realized a weeks ago that he had certain feelings for Fizz, whom he turned to face. "You're welcome!"

"Burn...in the Dojo...but...there's..." Deets bursted into the room, panting. "...Trouble!"

"What's wrong?"

* * *

"There's a dragon!"

"What's a dragon?"

"A mega-species of reptilian creature similar to dinosaurs; they come in a infinite variety of shapes, size, & other details."

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Burn & Venus...

* * *

"There you go! It's not much..." Burn said as he finished working on a make-shift bed for Venus, but was stopped when she went & slept on it. "...but you like it?!"

The others walked, with Loggie as the first to speak. "Sweet mother of macaroni?!"

"It's a turkey-dragon!" Fizz said with shock.

"Take it down?!"

* * *

"Wait, she's not gonna hurt anybody." Burn stood in the way, ready to defend her as if they were old friends. Burn wondered if this was how Ed felt when Zero was first active after they brought him into the Dojo & Burn ordered them to take him down. This made him a little guilty. "Aren't you, girl?!"

_"Roar, roar?!"_

"Girl?!"

"Burn, are you O.K.?"

"Uh-huh!" he nodded. "But I've brought a friend who's not doing so hot. Fizz?! I'm gonna need your help."

"Sure thing!"

"Burn?! What the heck's going on?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later!"

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"Mnm?! Where am I!? How'd I get here!?" Donny had woken up, & was confused by her new, unfamiliar surroundings. She then were alerted by the soft moaning of a sleeping Burn. "What's Burn doin' here?"

She then looked around, & smiled when some water pipes caught her eye. She focused, slammed her fist on the surface of her bed, & waited as a trail of light dashed up towards the pipes, & opened a hole in one of them. Water poured all over Burn's body, waking him as he coughed up water. "What the?! Donny?! You're awake! What just happened!?"

"You tell me?!"

"When you were ran over, I brought you here, to the Dojo. After that, Fizz, that's a friend of mine, tended to your wounds."

"What 'bout Venus!?"

"She's O.K. I managed to keep her out of trouble."

"Thank goodness!"

* * *

"You really care about her?!"

"Of course! We've been through so much, especially since Bedlam chased us out of home?!"

"Bedlam?!"

"Ya know him?!"

"He caused some major trouble for the city up until a couple of months ago when Ed, that's another friend of mine, stopped him!"

* * *

&

* * *

A couple of days later...

* * *

Donny was hired as a new member of the Dojo, that is, after Burn insisted. The crew learned all about her & Venus, & in turn, she everything about them. She explained that she was looking for her long-lost twin brother, & although she didn't tell them his name, they vowed to help her find him. They all liked her & Venus, even Deets, though Burn seemed to like her the most!

* * *

One day, after Venus was found to have more than one egg, as she had laid a whole clutch of them, Burn walked in on Donny as she was singing:

_For a time, I thought my faith, it must be hiding  
Searching through the sky, hoping to find a way  
A way, to get me through the day  
Don't know where I belong, is this where I should stay_

_Life me up, when I'm falling  
Please be my friend, when I'm calling  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world  
Yeah, I hope you'll always been believing  
It'd give my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world_

_There's a strength in me, it seems, I have forgotten  
Now I, realized today, I'm starting to dream again  
Again, was a matter of when  
I guess we all lose our way, now and then

* * *

_

_Yeah, I hope you'd always been believing  
It'd give my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world_

_I hope you'd always been believing  
It'd give my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world_

_Yea, yeah_

_Top of the whole wide world_

_Yeah, I hope you'd always been believing  
It'd give my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world_

* * *

"Ah hem, nice pipes."

"Uh, Burn?!" Donny's cheeks were covered in a pink haze. "I...I-- How long've ya been standin' there?"

"Sorry about that?! Your door was open."

"That's O.K." Donny said as she put a finger to her cheekbone, making a face that seemed weird, but made Burn want to drop his knees. "Just checkin' out my new uniform." she said, looking at her new yellow jump-suit. "I must say I liked it enough to..."

"...Sing my praises?!"

"Yep! It's pretty nice -- for casual wear?!"

"That's good to know." Burn said, walking towards her, only to trip & strumble into her, which caused a kiss. "Oh, Donny?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I wasn't...I...I..." his words were stopped as she then kissed him back.

"Don't worry 'bout a thin'?!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha ya with a cliffhanger!! Don't worry?! There'll be a new chapter soon! I've already got some set age, so, here they're:

McDrake: 66 yrs old.

Ol'Sckool: 61 yrs old.

Bedlam: 51 yrs old.

Burn: 16 yrs old.

Belledonna (Donny): 15 yrs old.

Ederagon (Ed): 15 yrs old.

Sarah (Deets): 14 & 1/2 yrs old.

Loogie: 14 yrs old.

Franis (Fizz): 13 yrs old.

Dr. Pinch: n/a

See ya later!!

* * *

Life me up, when I'm falling  
Please be my friend, when I'm calling  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world  
Yeah, I hope you'd always been believing  
It'd give my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world

You lift me up, when I was falling  
You lift me up, when I was falling

Life me up, when I'm falling  
Please be my friend, when I'm calling  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world  
Yeah, you've always been believing  
It'd give my life a whole new meaning  
Now I'm on top of the world  
Top of the whole wide world  
(Whole wide world)

* * *


End file.
